1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method of controlling a digital reproduction apparatus adapted to print digital image data on image supports, such as sheets of paper. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method of controlling a digital reproduction apparatus having a command-controlled mode in which the apparatus starts a reproduction process in response to a start command given by an operator via an operating means located on or near the apparatus and an autonomous mode in which the apparatus starts a reproduction process on its own initiative, the autonomous mode being automatically set in response to a remote print order received from a digital environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Applicants' European patent application No. 0 689 157A discloses a conventional digital reproduction apparatus adapted, inter alia, to receive print orders via a network and print them directly. In addition, this conventional apparatus can make a copy of a document by scanning the document with a scanner and generating a print based on the digital image data generated from the scanning operation.
The conventional apparatus also can simply store a print order in a memory and delay printing until the print order has been selected by a user with the aid of the operating elements on the apparatus operating panel and a print command such as a start key. This operation will be hereinafter referred to as "postponed printing".
There are, therefore, orders which are started by a user by direct interaction with the machine (in this case copying and postponed print orders) and print orders which are given from a distance, e.g. from a workstation (PC).
For a user who has gone to the machine in order to start an order there using the keys, it is quite frustrating when a remotely-started (print) order starts just before he has a chance to start his order. Such a user then has to wait until this remote order is completed before making his copy. In practice, this frustrating and time-consuming situation occurs quite often, particularly on a machine in frequent use.
GB-A 2 284 319 discloses a copier/printer in which the execution of a print order is followed by a "printer hold time period" (PHTP) in which no new print order can be loaded in order to give a walk-up user who wants to make a copy the opportunity to do so without being hindered by a new, upcoming print order.
Although inserting a PHTP after execution of a print order may give some relief to a user who wishes to make a copy, it has several drawbacks as well. First, a waiting period during which the apparatus is exclusively available for copy orders is only meaningful when there is a copy user present. There is no reason to believe that such is the case just after a print job has been executed. Second, when there are no copy users present, the PHTPs slow down the apparatus unnecessarily especially when there are many print orders waiting. The position of the PHTP in the time schedule therefore seems to be ill-chosen.
In addition, GB '319 shows a print order loading message on the screen of the operating panel, during the loading of a print order, and an operator who is just preparing to execute a copy job may take precedence over the loading print order by using the interrupt facility of the apparatus. However, loading of a print order usually takes very little time and so the operator has to react quite fast to take precedence, assuming he even notices the print order loading message. Therefore, the operator may be taken by surprise by a remote print order. Also, working in an interrupt mode often has limited functionality and tends to rush the operator, which increases his stress level.